1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine, and more particularly to an engine for a radio control model.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional engine (1) of a radio control model in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises chamber (2) defined therein, a piston (3) reciprocally movably received in the chamber (2), a crank (4) connected to a bottom of the piston (3), a T-shaped shaft (5) connected to the crank (4), a gear box (6) connected to the T-shaped shaft (5) and a seat (7) disposed on a outer periphery of the gear box (6). An electric tool (8) provides torsion into the gear box (6) for sequentially drive the T-shaped shaft (5), the crank (4) and the piston (4) for starting the engine (1). The operator must deeply insert a sparkler (9) into the engine (1) and electrically connecting to the spark plug (1A) to make the spark plug (1A) sparkle when starting the engine (1).
However, the operator must use one hand to operate the electric tool (8) and insert the sparkler (9) into the engine (1) with the other hand. It is very inconvenient and a bad connection may be occurred between the sparkler (9) and the spark plug (1A). As a result, the user may not successfully start the engine (1).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional engine for a radio control model.